1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a calendar mechanism including a 1st date indicator displaying a place of one out of a date, and a 2nd date indicator displaying a place of ten out of the date. More detailedly, the invention relates to a timepiece with a calendar mechanism which has been constituted such that a 1st date indicator and a 2nd date indicator are eccentrically disposed, and theist date indicator and the 2nd date indicator are rotated by using a ring-like program gear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) Explanations of Terms:
Generally, a machine body including a drive portion of the timepiece is called a “movement”. A state in which a dial and hands are attached to the movement and they are inserted into a timepiece case and have been made a complete article is called a “complete” of the timepiece. Out of both sides of a main plate constituting a substrate of the timepiece, a side in which a glass of the timepiece case exists, i.e., a side in which the dial exists, is called a “back side” or a “glass side” or a “dial side” of the movement. Out of both sides of the main plate, a side in which a case back of the timepiece case exists, i.e., a side opposite to the dial, is called a “front side” or a “case back side”. A train wheel incorporated to the “front side” of the movement is called a “front train wheel”. A train wheel incorporated to the “back side” of the movement is called a “back train wheel”. Generally, a “12 o'clock side” denotes, in an analog type timepiece, a side in which there is disposed a graduation corresponding to 12 o'clock of the dial. A “12 o'clock direction” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a direction toward the “12 o'clock side” from a rotation center of a hand. Further, a “3 o'clock side” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a side in which there is disposed a graduation corresponding to 3 o'clock of the dial. A “3 o'clock direction” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a direction toward the “3 o'clock side” from the rotation center of the hand. Further, a “6 o'clock side” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a side in which there is disposed a graduation corresponding to 6 o'clock of the dial. A “6 o'clock direction” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a direction toward the “6 o'clock side” from the rotation center of the hand. Further, a “9 o'clock side” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a side in which there is disposed a graduation corresponding to 9 o'clock of the dial. A “9 o'clock direction” denotes, in the analog type timepiece, a direction toward the “9 o'clock side” from the rotation center of the hand. Additionally, there is a case where, like a “2 o'clock side” and a “2 o'clock direction”, there is denoted a side in which other graduation of the dial is disposed.
(2) Conventional Timepiece with a Calendar Mechanism:
Hereunder, there is explained about a constitution of a conventional timepiece with a calendar mechanism including the 1st date indicator displaying the place of one out of the date, and the 2nd date indicator displaying the place of ten out of the date.
(2•1) Conventional Timepiece with a 1st Type Calendar Mechanism:
In a conventional timepiece with a 1st type calendar mechanism, a one-place numeral disc having an annular disc hole is driven every one day by one step, and a ten-place numeral disc is driven every ten days by one step. Numerals of 0 to 9 (i.e., ten numerals in total) are disposed in a face of the one-place numeral disc. Numerals of 1 to 3 (i.e., three numerals in total) and a blank place are disposed in a face of the ten-place numeral disc. A notch is provided in the ten-place numeral disc. The one-place numeral disc and the ten-place numeral disc are parallel disposed in a range of a display position while overlapping. A rotation center of the ten-place numeral disc is disposed in the annular disc hole of the one-place numeral disc. A program drive wheel having possessed 31 teeth performs one rotation in 31 days. An intermediate wheel is rotated by a one-place numeral program wheel. The one-place numeral disc is rotated by a drive pinion having been connected to the intermediate wheel. A pinion is rotated by a ten-place numeral program wheel, and the ten-place numeral disc integral with this pinion rotates (e.g., refer to JP-A-5-281368 Gazette).
(2•2). Conventional Timepiece with a 2nd Type Calendar Mechanism:
A conventional timepiece with a 2nd type calendar mechanism possesses a one-place disc displaying the place of one of the date, and a ten-place plate displaying the place ten of the date. A rotation center of the ten-place plate is disposed in an outside of the one-place disc. Numerals of 1 to 9, 0 to 9, 0 to 9, 0, 1, (i.e., 31 numerals in total) are disposed in a face of the one-place disc. Numerals of 0 to 3 (i.e., four numerals in total) are disposed in a face of the ten-place plate. The one-place disc possesses 31 inner teeth in its inner periphery part. The one-place disc possesses four outer teeth in its outer periphery part. By a date feed pawl having been provided in a date feed wheel, a tooth of the one-place disc can be advanced by one pitch in one day. A ten-place pinion is fixed to the ten-place plate. By an outer tooth having been provided in the one-place disc, the ten-place pinion can be rotated (e.g., refer to European Patent Application Laid-Open EP1296204A1 Gazette).
(2•3) Conventional Timepiece with a 3rd Type Calendar Mechanism:
A conventional timepiece with a 3rd type calendar mechanism possesses a 1st date indicator displaying the place of one out of the date, and a 2nd date indicator displaying the place of ten out of the date. A rotation center of the 1st date indicator and a rotation center of the 2nd date indicator are disposed in the same position. Numerals of 1 to 9, 0 to 9, 0 to 9, 0, 1, (i.e., 31 numerals in total) are disposed in a face of the 1st date indicator. Numerals of 0 to 3, 0 to 3, 0 to 3, 0, 1 (i.e., 12 numerals in total) are disposed in a face of the 2nd date indicator. Twelve notch parts are provided in the face of the 2nd date indicator. The 1st date indicator includes 31 1st date indicator tooth parts having been formed as inner teeth, and four calendar shift teeth having been formed as inner teeth. Each of the calendar shift teeth possesses a normal rotation feed part for feeding the 1st date indicator in a 1st direction, and a reverse rotation feed part for feeding the 1st date indicator in a 2nd direction reverse to the 1st direction (e.g., refer to JP-A-2005-214836 Gazette).
In the conventional timepiece with the 1st type calendar mechanism, since the program drive wheel is constituted by three gear wheels, there have been problems that a constitutional component of a drive mechanism becomes small and thus there is a difficulty in a component working, and additionally that the drive mechanism becomes thick. In the conventional timepiece with the 2nd type or 3rd type calendar mechanism, since the 31 numerals are disposed in a display face of the 1st date indicator, there has been a problem that it is difficult to enlarge a day letter.